Upa, Upa Cavalinho
by Watashinomori
Summary: Os Puppies vão ter um Puppy? Isso vai dar muita dor de cabeça...


**Upa, Upa Cavalinho**

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu, tudo da J.K.

**Aviso: **Slash, yaoi, manxman... acho que quem já leu fic minha tá cansado de saber...

**Sinopse: **Os Puppies vão ter um Puppy? Isso vai dar muita dor de cabeça...

**Shipper: **Sirius e Remus

**Tema: **Gravidez

**N/A: **entrando pro Missão 30 Fics... minha primeira mpreg... ou não...

**Não revisei essa fic... ela foi escrita num horário absurdo e eu tava morrendo de sono... então por favor perdoem os erros... eu to postando mais duas fics na mesma condição... provavelmente semana que vem eu estou arrumando todas...**

----

Estava deitado de bruços na cama do dormitório do sétimo ano. Sentia enjôos matinais, tinha mudanças súbitas de humor, um estranho calor o assolava, seu ventre estava meio pontudo, e quem provavelmente estava grávido era o outro! Rolou mais na cama até finalmente se levantar e caminhar até o banheiro. Pegou novamente a poção teste para gravidez, verificou se estava correta e no ponto, levantou um pouco com a concha, analisou a cor cheiro e o gosto. Pegou a taça e verificou se estava correta, então começou a analisar os ladrilhos do banheiro. Finalmente passou a mão no cabelo e virou para retornar ao quarto, se largar na cama e esperar o bendito do seu namorado que não aparecia.

-Não sabia desse seu lado compulsivo por organização, Sirius, na verdade, eu jurava que organização era uma palavra que não constava no seu vocabulário.

-Está atrasado – resmungou.

-Você quem está adiantado, estou sempre na hora – e ergueu o queixo.

-Hora, sim está. Dá para tirar a roupa e colocar seu pipi ali dentro de uma vez?

Remus riu diante do vocabulário do namorado.

-Talvez você queira me despir – insinuou tirando as vestes vagarosamente.

-Olha onde a minha última vontade nos meteu – suspirou.

Sirius ficava lindo quando estava ansioso, pensou Remus. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam estranhamente, como se sua alma se rebelasse contra a situação, seus cabelos negros geralmente partidos ao meio, ficavam para trás de tanto que ele os empurrava, sua pele adquiria um suave tom rosado, seus lábios carnudos inchavam ainda mais devido aos longos minutos que passaram sendo triturados pelos dentes dele. Remus sorriu. Beijou o namorado e então pegou a taça e entrou num dos boxes. Poucos minutos depois ele saía com a taça em mãos.

-E agora?

-Esperar, cinco minutos no máximo, ela tem que trocar de cor.

-Então...

-Eu, Moony, eu... não importa o que der aqui... eu... eu sempre... eu...

-Você aprendeu qualquer palavra diferente de 'eu'?

-MOONY! Isso é sério, ok? Não importa o que acontecer eu quero continuar com nós dois. Ou nós três... eu... eu não sei se serei um bom pai... se essa poção ficar... ficar vermelha... eu não sei o que eu devo fazer... eu...

-Seja você mesmo Sirius, e da próxima vez não me venha com "só mais um pouquinho, Remus".

Sirius arreganhou a boca, prestes a reclamar. Mas então olhou para a poção que estava laranja. Nas instruções dizia claramente: vermelha-grávido, amarela-não grávido. Por que raios aquela poção estava laranja? Remus lhe lançava um olhar confuso.

-Tem certeza que ela estava correta?

-Sim, tenho – pegou um pouco da poção e ele mesmo pôs o próprio "pipi" dentro dela.

-Que que você tá fazendo?

-Não estou grávido, certo? Isso é certeza, então ela vai ficar amarela.

Esperaram calmamente, a tensão obrigou Remus a ir ao vaso vomitar, quando voltou a poção estava amarela.

-Mas, a minha?

-Ela tá num meio termo, droga.

-Pomfrey?

-TÁ MALUCO? Quer que isso espalhe? Lembra a rapidinha que demos na enfermaria? No dia seguinte Hogwarts inteira sabia – Remus fechou a cara.

-Não. Me. Lembre. Disso – falou vagarosamente.

-Não se irrite. Pelo bebê.

-Nem sabemos se tem um bebê... E NÃO ME MANDE ME ACALMAR!

-Moony...

-Nada de Moony! Eu sempre faço o que você me pede, e agora estou grávido! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!

-Moony, calma...

-NADA DE CALMA! – jogou a taça contra a parede.

-Moony...

-NADA DE MOONY – jogou o caldeirão contra Sirius.

-Remus – Black estava com medo... muito medo.

-NÃO ME VENHA COM SUA CARA DE CACHORRO ABANDONADO!

James, que resolveu abrir a porta naquele instante recebeu o pequeno caldeirão de raspão no rosto, batendo no óculos que caiu e quebrou, com o susto ele caiu no chão de ladrilho do banheiro.

O casal parou a briga no mesmo instante e no seguinte estavam ao lado do amigo.

-Jimmie! Prongs! Potty! Viadinho! Fala comigo, James...

-Viado é você, seu cachorro. Qual dos caninos jogou isso em mim? – um apontou para o outro. – Droga, Sirius.

-Mas não fui eu!

-E você quer que eu acredite que foi o Moony?

-Ótimo ponto, mas foi ele.

-Sirius! Não fale assim de mim!

-Mas... – antes de terminar de falar James acertou o caldeirão na cabeça de Sirius.

Quando acordou estava naquelas casas dos sonhos de todo americano, uma casinha bonita com cercas brancas. Um quintal enorme com balanços e escorregas, havia uma daquelas casinhas de playground. Tinha uma casinha de cachorro também, e ele estava deitado numa rede. Levantou imaginando por que esperava que sua cabeça estivesse doendo. Sentiu um cheiro gostoso de cozido e entrou na cozinha. Deu de cara com Remus, usando um estranho vestidinho rosa com bolinhas brancas sob um avental florido. Seu cabelo cor de palha estava coberto por um pano parecido com o do avental. Quando ele voltou-se para Sirius, este notou que usava batom rosa e sombra combinando.

-Moony, por que está usando roupa de mulher e maquiagem?

-Que foi, docinho? Isso é normal – perguntou numa voz de falsete com um largo sorriso. – Não gostou do meu vestido novo? Pensei que ia adorar – e fez biquinho.

Sirius apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas um cheiro gostoso de torta de maçã encheu os seus sentidos. Caminhou até a janela e estendeu a mão para pegar a torta. Remus prontamente bateu em sua mão com a colher de pau quente do cozido.

-Na-na-ni-na-não! – disse balançando um dedo em riste em seu rosto e a mão que segurava a colher na cintura. – Isso é para a sobremesa das crianças!

-Crianças?

-OH, SIRIUS! Não se faça de desentendido. Por falar nas pestinhas... JAMES, JESSIE, MOLLY, WILLIAM, VINCENT, RAPHAEL, JOHN, SILUS, ANNA MARIE, MARY ANN E TINA DESÇAM JÁ AQUI – a cada nome acrescentado a boca de Sirius pendia.

O primeiro a descer foi um garoto de dezessete que segurava um bebê. Jessie e Molly eram gêmeas, ambas com cabelos castanhos e seus quinze anos. William tinha treze e era a personificação de Remus, descia lendo. Vincent e Raphael, quatorze e doze, vinham pregando uma peça no irmão que lia, eram iguais a Sirius. Silus vinha distraído com um livro, mas Sirius notou uma revista em quadrinho embaixo, ele tinha dez. John, dezesseis, desceu com uma guitarra e roupas de couro. Anna Marie e Mary Ann tinham cinco cada e também eram gêmeas, tão loiras quanto Narcissa. Tina, ficou óbvio ser o bebê que o mais velho carregava. Uma mesa enorme que ele não viu de onde surgiu se encheu rapidamente de crianças e barulho de conversa. Ele sentou numa ponta e Remus na outra. Sirius então notou suas roupas e aparência mais velha.

Ele não conseguia acompanhar as conversas. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, gritando e sacudindo a mesa, Vincent e Raphael explodiram o livro de William que começou a gritar com os irmãos. James murmurou algo como isso estar assustando Tina, as gêmeas mais novas riram e começaram a jogar comida em todos, Jessie e Molly falavam de garotos, aproveitando que os pais não ouviam, Silus se escondeu embaixo da mesa para não estragar sua revista, John continuou tocando sua guitarra como se nem ligasse para nada. E Sirius, ainda atônito por descobrir que sabia quem era quem ali naquela bagunça, apenas observava enervado.

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK! TRATE DE RESOLVER ESSA BAGUNÇA OU O SEU DÉCIMO SEGUNDO FILHO VAI ACABAR SENDO ABORTADO! – Remus gritou naquela estranha voz em falsete.

Quando o jantar finalmente acabou, Sirius estava zonzo na sua poltrona preferida que ele nem lembrava ter. Quando viu Tina, de um ano, vir engatinhando até ele e pedir colo. A tomou nos braços e colocou sobre sua perna.

-Quer brincar de cavalinho, filha? Upa, upa cavalinho! – começou. Daqui a pouco Mary Ann e Anna Marie estavam olhando para ele com seu olhar patenteado de cachorro sem dono, e sem escolha as pôs no colo também.

Silus se aproximou devagar, colocando suas mãos sobre o joelho do pai. E logo Sirius arrumou um canto para o garoto mais novo. Vincent e Raphael começaram a rir do irmão mais novo enquanto se jogavam apoiados nas costas do pai. James sentou no braço da poltrona ao seu lado e começou a resmungar sobre aquilo ser mimo demais ao garoto mais novo. As gêmeas mais velhas chegaram reclamando que nunca foram tratadas daquela maneira pelo pai e por isso iam ficar deprimidas e sentaram no braço da poltrona em que James estava. John veio logo após e sentou no outro braço da poltrona com sua guitarra ignorando a existência alheia. William se aproximou, ergueu a sobrancelha e voltou para a cozinha.

Finalmente todos foram dormir. E ele se encaminhou até o próprio quarto que dividia com o marido. Quando um grito o chamou.

-PAIÊ! Ô PAIÊ!

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Papi!

-PAI MANDA ELES SE CALAREM QUE EU QUERO DORMIR.

-PAI O JOHN NÃO QUER DESLIGAR A GUITARRA!

-MANDA O WILLIAM APAGAR A LUZ!

-PAIÊ! QUERO ÁGUA!

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-PAI! O VINCENT ME BATEU!

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! O RAPHAEL TÁ MEXENDO NA MINHA MAQUIAGEM.

-PAI! O SILUS PEGOU MEU CELULAR!

-CADÊ MINHA CAMISOLA?

-QUIETOS! – veio a voz firme de Remus, ainda em falsete. Todos se calaram. – VOCÊ – apontou para Sirius. – VÁ RESOLVER!

Depois de dar água a todos, pegar o celular de Molly, achar a camisola de Anna Marie, mandar William apagar a luz e guardar o livro, botar Raphael de castigo, tirar o cabo da guitarra de John, trocar a fralda de Tina e mandar todos se calarem ele voltou ao quarto, pensando que ao menos seu marido iria recepcioná-lo com uma boa sessão de amasso. Nem bem a coisa ficou quente e alguém bateu na porta.

Assim que abriu a porta, quatro de seus filhos entraram no quarto e se enfiaram na cama de casal. Anna Marie, Mary Ann, Silus e Tina estavam deitados no seu espaço da cama.

-Não conseguimos dormir – falaram ao mesmo tempo. – Tamos com pesadelo.

-Tina também? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

-Tina também – os três responderam.

Sem muita alternativa Sirius foi para o sofá. Deitou esperando a boa noite de sono que um sofá poderia proporcionar. Nem bem fechou os olhos ouviu um barulho de motos, e depois de chave, então cochichos.

-Jessie! Molly! – chamou.

As duas estancaram, estavam usando minissaias tão curtas que se passariam por cintos, blusas tão decotadas que se elas realmente fossem bem dotadas seria um grande problema e a maquiagem era tão chamativa que nem num bordel ele vira algo assim. Espumando de raiva ele apenas apontou para as escadas para onde rapidinho elas correram. Abriu a porta e xingando os motoqueiros que esperavam suas filhas, um bando de marmanjo por sinal, ele os expulsou dali. Porém, enquanto voltava para casa, o cachorro conseguiu se soltar e se enroscou em sua perna, o levando ao chão e fazendo bater a cabeça na calçada.

-Sirius? Sirius? – Remus, novamente vestido no uniforme da escola e com sua voz normal o chamava suavemente. – Acho que você exagerou, James. Ele deve estar com alguma concussão!

-Estou bem – murmurou. – Minha cabeça dói.

-Não é para menos, o Jimmie aqui te acertou com o caldeirão bem na cabeça.

-Ai...

-Onde estão as crianças? – James e Remus se entreolharam preocupados.

-Crianças?

-Sim. James, John, Molly, Jessie, Vincent, Raphael, William, Mary Ann, Anna Marie, Silus e Tina.

-Sirius?

Black piscou um bocado antes de compreender a sitiuação.

-REMUS VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR GRÁVIDO! EU TIVE UMA VISÃO DO FUTURO E VOCÊ VAI TER UM MONTE DE FILHO MEU, ONZE. E NÃO VAMOS MAIS PODER FAZER SEXO, embora eu não sei como continuei te engravidando. E VOCÊ VAI USAR UM VESTIDO ROSA E USAR UMA VOZINHA FINA. E NOSSAS FILHAS VÃO SE ENVOLVER COM MARGINAIS, NOSSOS FILHOS VÃO SER MALUCOS... e... e... eu tô sendo incoerente?

-Sim – responderam James e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

-Sirius, eu não tô grávido. A poção ficou laranja por causa da licantropia, eu estava com enjôos por causa de uma poção do James que eu tomei sem querer. Foi só isso.

-Nada de filhos?

-Nada de filhos.

Sirius suspirou aliviado, mas por um instante, quando deitou para dormir novamente, sentiu uma estranha falta dos gritos por 'pai', das briguinhas tolas na mesa do jantar, das picuinhas de irmãos na hora de dormir e dos sonhos ruins que os mais tinham. Principalmente sentiu falta daquele corpinho pequeno sobre sua perna enquanto ele gritava: "Upa, Upa Cavalinho"!

**FIM**


End file.
